fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tisha Pierce
Tisha Pierce is a very scarred woman at first glance she may just appear stoic or emotionless, but that is due to a very traumatic event in her childhood which left her mentally scarred for life. She was born in Fiore with a very loving family along with an older sister and younger sister, her mother worked for the fiore royal military while her father was a simple doctor with a very kind heart. This all changed when a man known as Crevan Sytiki walked into their house one day wielding the Scarred Blade, used it to slaughter her family while she was forced to watch on, then for 3 days straight used his illusion magic to replay the event over, and over, and over until her mind broke. Happy with what he had done to the mind of Tisha he left with the Scarred Blade still stuck in her father's chest chuckling at what he had done. Her mind scarred, she left the house with her mother's armor, her weapon The Imperator, and the weapon used to kill her, vowing to stick it into the monster who destroyed her life. She then learned magic and trained herself to be able to destroy the monster known as Crevan unsure of what she would do afterwards she wandered joining a team known as Phoenix Chasers and joining Purple Phoenix preferring the broken star mark on her cloak as the mark that defines her. Appearance She has purple eyes with a flame of the same color emerging from her left eye it only appears while in combat or in dark areas. Her outfit is a black armor, covering her chest that has the black bikini top, left arm and legs. Her jacket is a torn black cape and her arms and legs are covered in a black armor set. On the back of her cloak is the symbol of a broken star representing her family's destroyed dreams and hopes. While not in a combat situation she wears a shirt with a red and blue spiral leading into a purple blaze, and instead of her weird head armor she wears a bandana with the same pattern. Personality She is not known for speaking often preferring to remain silent and not speak, She can appear very stoic at times just possessing a blank face she rarely shows any emotions on her face due to her. She can be very wise at times often being the quiet guide for her team, she does her best to support her team the best she can. She tends to enjoy a good fight often grinning during moments during them. She also has a tendency to hit the members of her team on the head when they do something weird or awkward either telling them to quit it or focus she notices much. She can also be a very good observer of people's characters often telling when they are hiding something. She also has a deep hatred of Crevan if she were to see him, she would loss all control of herself and go into a rage and all bets would be off if she could focus all of her wrath on Crevan alone, its unknown whether or not she'd accidentally level the town going after him. In battle she can be very relentless repeatedly punching an opponent in the face in rapid succession with or kick an enemy while their down, or interrupts an enemies monologue by uppercutting them in their jaw. ' ' Synopsis History Equipment *'Scarred Blade'- It's a katana with serrated blades on it. Its a very sharp blade used previously by Crevan to kill her family, she later took it and vowed to use it to pierce right through his chest. *'The Imperator'- The Imperator has a circular series of forward-facing ports, about halfway down its length, from which it discharges powerful blasts. The Lance also has a battery of gun turrets scattered around its blade and casing that point in all directions. These turrets are not normally visible, as they retreat into the casing when not in use. The Imperator has a trigger and handle on one end, with a chain attached to it which allows Tisha to control it from a long distance along with her Gun magic. Visible near the rear of the casing is Tisha's Broken Star symbol. She uses her Requip to carry the weapon when not in use. Magics & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- One of her strongest traits is her Immense magical reserves and power. Her eye flares up if her magic is in use. *''' Enhanced Durability'''- Being a surprising trait of hers she is capable of taking quite a beating before going down. This is easily one of her best traits due to her very significant pain tolerance, she never reacts to being hit with attacks as nothing compares to the pain she faced during Crevan's attack on her family. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Her speed trait being her best skill she is notably one of the fastest people that she is aware of being able to be so fast it's surprising. She also uses it as a boost to her already stealthy person, she is able with her speed to quickly steal everything his targets got without them even noticing. Her strength is also very surprising being able to easily deflect a charging armored magic car onto its side then being able to force it open to get at its insides. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Martial Artist'-Her best trait, she is a notable Master level martial artist being able to go face to face with some of the bests of martial artists. *'Keen Intelligence'- Being her surprising trait she has a large amount of intelligence being able to outsmart many of her opponents with cunning and skill. *'Master Marksmen'- While her weapon isn't exactly the most accurate gun, she can be very accurate with any weapon she wields. *Requip-This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. With her requip she stores her secret armor The Black Knight This armor is viewed as her last resort against opponents with it she can fully utilize her Darkness in the form of magic. She also uses it to store any non primary weapon she decides to use in the case she needs in a pinch. *Chain Magic- This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.).However, these chains are breakable. It can be used in collaboration with other magics. *Darkness Magic- Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. *Guns Magic- As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fire Magic bullets that never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. The users can also fire magical bullets which are condensed magical energy which vary from user to user. Tisha uses this to power her weapon the Imperator. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Insane black rock shooter along with the pics too Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Gun User Category:Purple Phoenix